


get pegged bat boy

by orphan_account



Category: Bat Boy: The Musical - O'Keefe/Farley/Flemming
Genre: Canon Incest, F/M, M/M, Pegging, Sibling Incest, dom shelley, family guy funny moments, hot farmers, twink edgar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1969-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: what it says in the titlethis is a jokei hate thiswe’re just a few theatre kids who still haven’t recovered from this crack





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> bat boy gets pegged. we know this.

Edgar bit down on Shelley’s throbbing arm. She wanted this more than anything in the world— to be a part of him.  
Edgar looked over at Shelley, the heady scent of her blood dripping from the wound on her wrist becoming too much for him. He latched onto the wound and sucked, but something was wrong. He pulled away and asked, “Shelley, are you anemic?”  
Shelley pulled back, embarrassed. “I didn’t want you to find out. I still thought maybe I had some left...”  
Edgar was hurt that Shelley would lie to him. On top of that, he was really hungry. In tears, Edgar pulled himself away from her embrace.  
Shelley reached out for him. “Edgar, I’m sorry. I know you’re hungry. I only wanted to be inside of you!”  
Edgar shot back a glare mixed with disgust which quickly turned into a heated gaze.  
“We can still do that,” he whimpered.  
“It’s okay Edgar, I know you don’t want to kill me, and—“  
“Peg me, Shelley.”  
Shelley stared at Edgar, shocked. “I’ll get the strap.”


	2. Chapter 2

Edgar stood in silence as Shelley produced her strap-on out of nowhere. She stripped, making sure to watch out for the angry ranchers who would probably come attack them at any minute. They’d probably have enough time, and if they died while Shelley was balls deep, then that’s just how it would be.  
Edgar was already nude and on his knees, waiting for Shelley’s firm grasp on his shoulders to push him down.  
Shelley brushed her cold, anemic fingers across Edgar’s completely hairless back.  
While he was thrown off guard, Shelley shoved Edgar down on his knees.  
Edgar cried out in a mixture of fear and lust.  
Shelley thrust her glistening pink plasticine cock into Edgar’s pink puckering hole. Edgar cried out, which Shelley quickly hushed.   
“Do you want them to find us?” she hissed. “You’re such a twink, Edgar.”  
Edgar whined softly. He didn’t like to be degraded by Doctor Parker, but it was different coming from Shelley.  
His moans made Shelley speed up the thrusts. She was going to make him come if it was the last thing she did before they were found.


	3. Chapter 3

“Bud, I hope tonight never ends...” Ned slid his arm around Bud’s waist. “Even with the bat freak, this moment could last forever—just me and you...”  
The two leaned in, twisting their lips into a sloppy embrace. Bud pushed Ned to the ground and began grinding on him.  
Then they heard a scream. Right when things were getting heated.  
Ned pushed Bud off of his body and cocked his rifle.   
“It’s him.”


End file.
